In Love
by anime4eve
Summary: This short story/poem is about my feelings for a guy. Since sakuno's love for ryoma is similar to mine I decided to use prince of tennis. Please give it a try. Read and review. Enjoy


This one shot story of my feelings for a guy that I like. I decided to use prince of tennis because sakuno likes ryoma but ryoma doesn't know about it. So I thought that it was a bit similar to my feelings for the guy that I like.

I was going to write this for valentines day but I was busy with other stuff.

Thank reading it. And please review. Without further ado here is the story.

Oh and hear the this song. On my mind, by Cody Simpson.

* * *

Sakuno's POV- I remember talking to you even. I was always happy when I talk to you. We would work together. Play tennis together. You would help me with my homework and I would help you with your homework.

But then you left to follow your dream. We were in 6th grade. We parted ways. You went to America and I stayed in Japan. You left determine so I gave you the best smile I could give you.

A week later I meet someone else. I thought that if I could start liking him it would help me forget you. I became friends with him. We would talk and work together. I was happy.

Then he ask me to be his girlfriend. I rejected him. I could only think of you when he said that he loved me. I told him that I only think of him as a friend. He sadly smiled saying that if we could still be friends. I said "of course."

A year pass and I haven't heard from you. I thought you were too busy to sent us letters or e-mails. I always wonder what were you doing. Did you eber wonder what I was doing? Or did you forget about me?

I'm in the middle of 8th grade now. I still haven't heard about you. Valentine's day is approaching soon. I don't know what to do. I still love. Its almost two years since I saw you and I still love you.

Were supposed to write poems about anything. I have a hard time of thinking one. I sit on my bed thinking of what to write. Then something click. I started writing about my feelings for you.

_I love someone who I know doesn't love me back_

_I'm in love with someone who I haven't seen in two years._

_I really love him._

_My first love._

_I want to think that._

_I want to think that I was getting prepared for this _

_I was getting for rejection._

_I knew he was going to reject me but'_

_I want to love him even though he doesn't love me._

_I feel like crying on my bed by myself._

_I want to love him._

_My friends say I should like someone else._

_I try but I can't forget him._

_I truly love him._

_I want to be by his side. Next to him._

_I want to hug him._

_I want to tell him that I love him and kiss._

_But I know I can't._

_I want to love someone else but,_

_My heart only thinks of you._

_What should I do?_

_I love a guy who I haven't seen in two years and he,_

_Probally doesn't remember me._

_Just let me love him._

_Just let me love a boy who doesn't love me._

_It's Valentine's Day._

_I fall asleep,__And all I think about is you._

_I put my pencil down. Tears pouring out of my eye's. When will I get to see you? When will I be able to move on? I slowly wipe my eyes. "I love you Ryoma-kun." I sadly smiled wondering if you ever think about me like I think about you. Always wondering if one day I will be able to tell you these feelings. I love you. Today and mostly forever. But they will always be in my heart. My feelings. I love you Ryoma-kun. I fall asleep._

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Even though it was short I'm still deciding if I'll continue or leave it like this. You can help me decide._

_Anyway I had to cut off some parts from the poem so here is the original poem. If you don't want to read it don't bother to then._

_I was in fifth grade when I first loved him. Now I'm in 7th grade and I still like him. So the poem memerios are when I was in 5th grade. Enjoy. (try not to cry. thank you.)_

* * *

_Love by me_

_I love someone who I know doesn't love me back._

_I'm in love with someone who I haven't seen in two years. _

_I really love him._

_I have like other guys before but,_

_I think he's the only one I've truly love._

_My first real love._

_I want to think that._

_I want to think that I was getting prepared for this._

_I was getting ready for rejection._

_I knew he is going to reject me but,_

_I want to love him even though he doesn't love me._

_I feel like crying on my bed by myself._

_I want to love him._

_My friends say I should like someone else._

_I try but I can't forget him._

_I truly love him._

_I feel overjoyed when I see a picture of him._

_I laugh at the pictures he posted on instagram._

_I want to be by his side. Next to him. I want to hug him._

_I want to tell him I love him and kiss him._

_But I can't._

_I can't tell him these feelings, _

_I have for him._

_I'm scared of rejection even though I know he's going to say no._

_I want to lock these feelings I have for him. Deep in my heart._

_I can't forget him._

_I want to cry, let myself breakdown._

_But what good will that do?_

_I remember the time we spent together and my friends._

_The time when you, me and my friend did a mitten together._

_The time I stold your hat._

_The time we and other people played tag in the slides._

_The times I talk to you._

_I loved when you talk to me._

_You always made me laugh._

_You always made me smile._

_You always made me happy._

_I miss you with all my heart._

_I think about you everyday._

_Hoping one day I'll see you again._

_Even if its just a glimpse._

_I need to forget you._

_I can't keep thinking a miracle will happen and,_

_You'll love me back._

_I need to move on._

_I can't say in the past._

_I bet you already moved on._

_I cry thinking about wanting to forget you._

_I know I can't._

_I want to move on but I can't forget you._

_I want to love someone else but, _

_My heart only thinks of you._

_You and your smile._

_You and your jokes that always made me laugh._

_You and the noises you made._

_You and your fuuny, outgoing, personality._

_What should I do? _

_I love a guy who I haven't seen in two years and he probably _

_Doesn't remember me._

_I love a guy who I cry for every night until I have no more tears._

_I love him with all my heart. Just let me love a bou who doesn't love me._

_Its valentines day._

_I fall asleep._

_And all I think about is you._

* * *

_The end_


End file.
